


Eggs & Quivers

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Cado and Rola cope with their separation in their own ways.
Relationships: Cado/Rola (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Eggs & Quivers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

Cado prefers his livestock, but Rola chooses to leave the torches lit in case he changes his mind. A guest room waits for him here, or their room should he ever choose to come back. Rola keeps everything pristine though he prefers the inn or his precious livestock coop.

Cado does come up to the house. Rola knows because the Curious Quivers porch has feathers scattered around and a basket with eggs; his peace offering. Most go to Koko as the little girl is always missing something for her dishes. 

Her breakfast overcooks as she carves him a new quiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Human garbage is fed by bookmarks/comments/kudos.


End file.
